Snowflakes of Betrayal
by Valerie Michaelis
Summary: When Aizen's daughter suddenly appears after the trouble at the soukyoku hill suspicions are high as to what she truly wants to achieve. can she be trusted? or is she just another betrayer? i know summery is shit. oc, please read review
1. Chapter 1: She's Who?

/set at the beginning of the arrancar arc before the arrancars appear./

/3rd pov/

It was a regular day in Karakura town. It was peaceful and not a hollow had appeared.

It was a Saturday and all the soul reapers were at Urahara's shop drinking tea and talking about the situation with Aizen.

That was when what seemed like a good day suddenly became a bad one.

A powerful reitsu was suddenly felt outside of the shop. The soul reapers jumped up, grabbing their zanpaktou and heading outside of the shop.

It was an understatement to say that they were surprised with what they found. In front of them was a girl who looked to be around 15. She had long brown hair and pale skin with brown eyes. She was wearing a white soul reaper uniform, similar to the one that Aizen wears, just without the jacket and an ice blue sash. She had a zanpaktou at her side

She was holding her side which seemed to be spewing blood onto her uniform. It looked like she'd been slashed with another's zanpaktou.

"who are you and what are your purposes here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"help me please" she whispered before she fell unconscious. Luckly for her Urahara caught her.

"lets get her inside and someone should go and grab ichigo and the others." Urahara said.

"I go get them" Renji volunteered and off he went to get Ichigo, Rukia and the others.

Urahara put her down on a futon and Tessai proceeded to start healing her side.

Urahara had a look of knowing on his face as he stared at the girl.

"Urahara-san do you know who she is?" Rangiku asked.

He nodded his head and proceeded to say "I do. When I was captain of the 12th she was my third seat. She dissapeard about a decade or so before I was exiled she was a good third seat and a good friend. She even managed to get on friendly terms with Kurotsuki"

At the mention of the current 12th division captain looks of surprise and wonder were passed around between the group. Even Hitsugaya looked a little surprised.

"whats more troubling though is her current uniform and who she is." Urahara said.

"what do you mean 'who she is'?" Ichigo asked as he, Renji, Rukia and the others walked in.

"as I was about to explain she's Aizen's daughter." Urahara said

"what?" was the collective yelp of surprise.

"you mean to tell me that this is Aizens daughter? Then what are we waiting for lets hand her in to soul society. Right Toushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"it captain hitshugaya!" hitsugaya yelled at him.

"and as to your question Ichigo I believe that it would be better to keep her appearance a secret" Urahara said

"what do you mean?" Rukia asked.

Urahara looked over at the girl.

"the only thing she said before collapsing was 'please help me' this leads me to belive that it wasn't another soul reaper who gave her those wounds but one of Aizens group." Urahara said.

"whoa that's a whole new level of evil bastard." Ichigo said.

"the poor thing, having a father like that." Orihime said

"I don't need your pity you know" a voice suddenly piped up.

The girl sat up on the futon. "you know Urahara-san its rude to divulge information about another peson without their permission." She said.

"oh I know I didn't tell them your name I left that bit to you." Urahara replied.

"still doesn't make up for you telling the half of my life story." She replied. She then looked over at everyone else who was there. Her expression changing from one of comfort to one of fear and uncertantiy. "im, uh, Kori Aizen. Please don't kill me." Kori said.

"even if we don't kill you all we know is you could have been sent her by Aizen to spy on us."  
Hitsugaya said.

"I understand you may think that way captain. But honestly ive been trying to get out of Huco Mundo since my father trapped me there ages ago. What hes doing is wrong and I don't intend to be on his side for this fight." Kori tells them.

"that's good to hear. But we still have to tell the head-captain about this." Hitsugaya said.

"I figure that that has to happen sooner or later and id honestly rather it be later. Im not exactually up for being interrogated just yet. Give me a week and ill talk to him." Kori said

"very well but until that week is up you must stay here." Hitsugaya said.

"fine by me" she replied "I can catch up on what ive missed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lol I know its no edited I don't have a beta.

I hope you like the beginning heres a profile of the girl.

Name: Kori Aizen

Age: she looks 15 around what Hitsgaya looks.

Link of image I want her to roughly resemble is on my profile down the very bottom.

Sex: obliviously female.

Zanpaktou: Toketsu Yuki - frozen snow

Elemental/kido type. Elements are ice and snow. Kido is stuff similar to bakudo

Release command is melt.

Shikai moves:

Yuki no sakkaku – snow illusion -creates an illusion of the weilder while the weilder disappears as ice bends the light around her to hide her.

Toketsu hashira – frozen pillar - frezzez you in place when a wave of freezing cold snow hits you.

Yuki no nami – snow wave - similar to getsuga tensho it is a wave of ice that looks like snow so the attack seems to be harmless. The ice-snow is exceedingly sharp and cuts on contact. The cuts are shallow but sting like hell.

Bankai moves:

Bankai release is ; melt, toketsu yuki no arashi - melt, storm of frozen snow

Aisuburizado – ice blizzard - a move similar to senbonzakura's shikai where the ice-snow from earlier is manipulated with your hands.

Yuki no ningyo – snow doll - similar to yuki no sakkaku but the figure is made of ice snow which freezes whatever is touching the doll and continues to freeze it until the weilder delivers a blow called **Kōri no yōyū-ro which** translates to ice melter and proceedes to deal a lot of damage and frees the person still in yuki no ningyo's effects. This attack is sent forward like yuki no nami and is essentially the same the ice now just deals damage and unfreezes the opponent. After yuki no ningyo has been performed the limbs that ended up being frozen will be left numb and suffering from frostbite.

Kori no sutsu – ice suit - creats a thing moving layer of ice-snow around the weilders body. This hardens on contact becoming very durable and stops the damage from almost all attacks. The one drawback of this attack is that as the ice-snow freezes to protect the weilder the cold it gives off can result in frostbite of the weilder unless they have a high cold resistance.

Passive ability:

Toketsu yuki has one passive ability that can be dedly on its own not only to the opponent but to everyone in the room or area.  
this ability is that the longer a fight continues in shikai the temperature continues to drop a degree every 30 secondsin bankai it drops 2 degrees ever 30 sec. while this boosts toketsu yuki's attack power as it gets colder it can be troublesome with others in the room.

While this is a passive ability that seemingly has no name it can be turned off but it is automatically put into effect at the release of shikai and bankai.

This passive ability will take the temp down to minus 10 degrees but can be forced lower by the weilder. Tough its advised not to.

Flaw- the one flaw with toketsu yuki is that the weilder needs a high cold resistance which generally makes the weilders body temp stay constantly low.


	2. Chapter 2: Filler

It had been a 5 days since kori had shown up and as it had been predicted trouble followed her appearance. The first of which being the appearance of the espada the second being the kidnapping of orihime.

In light of the recent events Captain Hitsugaya decided that it would e best to contact soul society before the week's end.

The conversation went smoothly until the head captain noticed kori standing in the corner.

"It seems that there has been more then just the appearance of the espada and the disappearance of the ryoka girl. Tell me Kori Aizen what is your purpose for showing up so suddenly?" the Hea Captain asked.

"getting away from my father and the monsters he surrounds himself with." Kori replied.

"you have been in Huco Mundo these past decades then?" he asked

"unfortunately yes." Kori replied.

"you have no objections to returning to soul society I presume?" he asked

"none at all. It would be a welcome change to return." Kori said

"then I will talk with the other captains here and we will decide what we will do with you once you return. Tell me do you wish to return to your old squad?" he asked.

"yes if possible that would be highly appreciated Head Captain." Kori replied gratefully.

' very well then I will send someone to pick you up at Urahara's Shop tomorrow." The Head Captain said.

"thank you sir. I'll try my best to answer any questions you might have when I return." Kori told the Head Captain.

"Very well then" he said before the screen went blank.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were upset about the Head Captains verdict concerning Orihime.

the soul reapers including Kori returned to urahara's shop to wait for tomorrow when they would return to soul society.

XoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Update number 2 today.

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Author Note: extra info new chap soon

Hehehe really long time no update. Im writing this at 3.45am

I was deleating shit I didn't need from my computer when I came across my stories so I was reading this one n im like well I have a few days left of the holydays so I might aswell update. Im sorry this isn't an update here but ive realised that ive left some important info out for example how kori's zanpaktou changed.

Ive also noticed that ive given her zanpaktou moves that are related to illousion which is funny cause aizen's zapaktou does stuff with illusions. I did that subconsciously.

Anyway the extra info:

In shikai the blade is ice blue and turns to ice but retains its sharpness and strength so it doesn't shatter. It also doesn't melt.

The crosspiece is a snowflake like the icon for this story. The leather on the hilt is white and a sapphire blue ribbon it tied around the base of the hilt where it meets the crosspiece the ends of the ribbon trail 10cm from the hilt.

Bankai;

The bankai release action is similar to byakuya;s kori's drops the blade saying its true name and command 'Melt, Toketsu Yuki no Arashi' as the blade is about to reach the ground it shatters into ice shards which come together on her hands in claw like gloves ice then goes up her arns to her elbows so she needs high cold ressistance otherwise she would freeze this causes her body temp to b lower than average.

Ill update the next chap sometime soon

Until next time

And if I want to add anything else ill put it In a post like this maybe.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to Soul Society

Ok third chapter coming up

I own nothing except my oc

/

/kori pov/

It was the next day and, as promised, someone came to escort me. Afterall it wasn't like a captain a 2 luitenents a 3rd and 5th seat were enough of an escort already. (I think that's the seats of everyone there)

I wasn't really surprised with who it was. Infact I could've bet money on the two being there. It was oblivious that they'd send Soi Fon the head of the stelth force and Byakuya Kutchki the guy with the scary zanpaktou.

"long time no see Bya-kun" I joked

His expression was priceless, tickmarks and all.

"its Captain Kutchki" he said, his voice straining in anger

I just smiled "very well then _**Captain**_. I was just playing. I swear that pole up your ass has been shoved higher. Still its good to see old friends" I tell the noble. I then turn to Soi Fon "its good to see you aswell it seems like forever since ive seenany of you."

"I know what you mean. If it wern't Sosuke's betrayal we wouldn't have to be taking precautions like this" Soi Fon said.

"I understand. Soul society would be stupid not to take precautions at a time like this" I tell her.

"we should get going. Come, we have your hell butterfly" Byakuya says as my butterfly flys toward me.

"very well. No use delaying. Lets go" I tell the two and we walk off to soul society

/

Lol I know short chap

But theres more to come


	5. Chapter 4: Funny Expressions

/

/kori pov soul society, captain=luitenant meeting/

I was standing before the head-captain waiting for the questions to start. I cant say I was looking forward to this talk, it would be awkward and would bring up bad memories.

The information I had was vital even if the guy's my dad what hes doing is fucked up and im not gonna be on his side for it.

The head captain tapped his stick gaining everyones attention. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I would say that its good to see you Kori aizen" I winced as he said my last name and im pretty sure everyone in the room saw it, "but the circumstances eaise suspicion against you aswell" the head captain said.

"I understand Head Captain. I would be lying if I said I had no idea of my fathers plans from the beginning and I was going to tell you but my father *insert wince* got to me first. Shoved me in a cell in huco mundo" I say mumbling the last bit and rubbing my left wrist where I knew a scar went across it horizontally. My father *wince* gave it t o me when I fought him when I was going to rat him out.

"what is your part in Aizens plan?" he asked

I winced hearing my last name but replied nonetheless

"ii have no part because I do not want to be a part" I tell him truthfully.

"very well then. What can you tell us of his plan?" he questions

I drew in a breath knowing he wont like it. A few of the captains give me a look at seeing me hesitate.

"I wants to use Kurokara town to create the kings key using the hokyoku to get into the Soul kings relm from there I don't know what he'll do" I tell them.

The head captain just nodded his head while the other captain were looking worried and/or cautious.

"do you know why he has captured the ryoka Orihime?" he asks me

"no I do not" I tell him.

"very well then. Can we trust you?" he asks

"Head-Captain I believe you can trust me . I have wanted nothing than to get out of huco mundo since I was put there but I cannot ask you to trust me because I hold the name of that traitorous bastard. It will be each of your own decicions to trust me I cannot make that choice for you because its not my choice to make." I tell everyone in the room

The head-captain nods his head "very well. I have decided to trust you for the time being. I belive you wish to return to your old squad?" he asks

"yes, if possible" I tell him

"hmm, Captain Kurotsuchi what do you think?" the head captain asks the 12th captain.

"I think its an excellent idea. It will be nice to have competent people aroind the 12th" kurotsuchi replies

"very well then. Until this business with aizen is resolved Kori Aizen will be under the supervision of twelfth devision. Dismissed" the head captain says.

I nod and make my way over to Mayuri

"long time no see. Your looking eccentric as ever" I tell the Twelfth captain.

He smiles "yes well your hair looks longer it probably rivals Ukitake's" he say

I smile "really? I don't think I could get it to grow that long" I joke as we head towards the 12th devision.

We talked about stupid stuff like how wed been and the weather in huco mundo until we cam to the gates of the 12th division.

I smiled "ah home sweet home" I say as I run up and hug the gates moving significantly infront of the captain and luitenent behind me" the devision members that were in the area looked at me funny. I stared right back glaring at each of them until I came across a guy who glared back! He had little horns coming out of his head.!

"what are you looking at?" I askied him and before he replied I continued "is it so wrong to hug the doors of your home that you haven't seen in forever?"

I had devision members practically dying of shock.

"who are you" he asked

"it doesn't matter who she is you are to treat her with the respect you would me" kurotsuchi said coming up behind me

"see you don't need to know who I am" I tell the annoying guy

The soul reaper s around me were staring in shock now. It was amusing to see their expressions change at the same time.

I turn to them "its funny how you guys change your expressions at the same time I wonder if you could do it with a bigger croud. Yeah I could kill someone infront of all of them and see if their reactions change at the same time" I say speaking more to myself than those around me as I neared the end of my sentence.

Their expression once again all changed at the same time now to an expression of compleat fear. I lost it. I fell to the ground laughing at how their expressions yet again changed un usion. "i..cant…believe….that I was able…..to do that …. And…. Have it work' I weeze out between laughing fits.

"did you…. see that captain… their faces…hysterical!" I say yet again between laughing fits.

I get up from where id fallen on my ass laughing "god best laugh in a couple of centuries Im not forgetting that anytime soon" I say my chest and stomach muscels now hurting.

I turn back to horn head and now that I think of it he looks kinda familiar. Oh yeah! That guys akon. God hes grown.!

"so anyway my name's Kori its nice to meet you Horn head" I tell him and I hear Mayuri chuckle in the background.

He just glares. And looks to Mayuri.

"Captain why is she here?" he asked

"oh… well you see shes currently a dangerous and suspicious person so until this mess with Aizen has cleared up shes in my custody and will therefore be staying here. Which reminds me we have to get her a room… come on Kori lets go" he says as he walks off I just follow behind him. We'd have more time to catch up later.

/

So what do peeps think?

And pls don't mention spelling and grammar I know it sucks.

Well until next time goodbuy.


	6. Chapter 5: Explosions and Cold Temps

/akon pov/

To say that Kori wasn't enjoying her time at the twelfth would be a lie.

After the first day she'd already locked herself in one of the smaller labs where she proceeded to make explosives that could be set off by her spiritual pressure and only hers.

the reserchers and labrats and anyone else in the squad was curious about this new chick who was portrayed as a possible traitor. It didn't help but fuel other's curiosity when the Captain had told her to treat her as we would him.

I was curious also because I know the Captain would rather have one of the labs blown up then look after a prisoner.

_**CRASH! **_

I winced before turning around and saying.

"if we don't nuetralise that chemical soon this entire area will either blow up."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened. And people rushed around trying to figure what would nuetralise the substance. That's when the door opened and that girl Kori walked in.

"I heard screams of terror. who dropped what?" she asked

(a/n I have no idea what im saying in this next part)

"it's a new explosive chemical we've been working on. We're aiming to get the chemical to explode when its exposed to a certain temperature. We havnt been able to get anything to explode above 25 degrees yet or below 15. It's a fairly new project." I tell her

She just nods her head and asks me "what is the current temperature of the room and is it exploding within a certain temp range oh and how long before it explodes?"

"it'll explode in about 4 minutes now the room is currently 20 degrees celcius and its been exploding in a 5 degree range either way. I doubt you can do much until the chemical is.."I was about to continue but was cut off.

"just shut up and watch" she said as she pulled out her zanpaktou

"what are you doing!" one of the lab guys called out.

She just glared at him before whispering.

"Melt, Toketsu Yuki"

Then she just sat down it was a minute before I relised the dropping temperature. My eyes widened in realiseation.

Another minute and others were starting to notice.

"well go on clean up the big bad chemical before you all end up freezing" she says. She looks fine as if shes not feeling this cold at all. Though I guess this makes sense.

"you heard her hurry up and clean that stuff upbefore she stops whatever she's doing" I tell them

"oh don't worry I cant stop it now. Once I activate it I cant stop it. It stops itself at minus 10 and by then everyone's already dead or dying." She said nonchalantly

I looked back to where the chemical had now been cleaned up and taken to a safe room.

Kori sheathed her zanpaktou and the tempreture went back to what it was before

"thank you for your assistance' I tell her as shes walking out

"yes, well im pretty sure the Captain would prefer all his labs intact oh that reminds me I have highly explosive chemicals simmering away I guess I better go" and she skipped off. Literally she skipped.

I looked around the lab.

'ill be back later and if I find that the lab has been blown up I will not be happy" I tell them

I walk out into the corridor, heading towards where I know the Captain will be.

I knock on the door to his lab.

"who is it?" he yelled from inside

"its Akon, captain" I tell him

"very well come in," he said and I walked in. "so what do you want?" he asked as he tinkered with some chemical.

"I was wondering about how you know that girl Kori" I tell him

"oh her. She was the third when urahara was captain" he said putting as much venom as one could into the previous twelfth captain.

"she helped him put together the SRAD and kept that annoying luitenant out of my way." He continued.

"she just helped neutralize a potentially disasterous chemical in lab one." I told him

" yes well I did put her by the labs for a reason she's competent and knows what shes doing as much as I do" he says.

To say I was surprised that he was praising someone was an understatement. These two must have been friends. Huh funny to think that the captain has friends.

"anyway I have to return to the lab" I tell him

"yes yes go on then" he replies, shooing me away.

/

So do u like? Im not sure if I did akon right but I don't really care. Though I think Mayuri was a little ooc in which case im so sorr

Faving= love

Following= more love

Reviewing= more chapters.

Any sugestions you have are welcome. So until next time buh bye.


End file.
